Episode 536.e Bubble Guppies: Frozen! (Part 5)
Plot Fearless optimist Oona teams up with Nonny in an epic journey, encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowman named Gil in a race to find Oona's sister Molly, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. Cast *Oona as (Anna) *Molly as (Elsa) *Nonny as (Kristoff) *Dusty as (Sven) *Gil as (Olaf) *Tobias as (Hans) *Crabs as (Trolls) *Mr. Langoustine as (Oaken) *Mr. Shaskan as (King) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Queen) *Goby as (Kai) *Deema as (Gerda) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Duke of Weselton) *Polar Bear as (Marshmallow) *Mr. Grouper as (Bishop) *Fish , Lobsters , and Crabs as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Animation, Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is kissing, some violence, mild humor, a bit of drugs, and sad or scary scenes. *Type of film: American, 3D computer-animated, musical, fantasy-comedy film *Love Couples: Oona x Nonny, Oona x Tobias, Deema x Goby Trivia *This is based on the 2013 film "Frozen!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Molly's Palace) (Tobias and his men walk carefully toward the palace. It is snowing.) Tobias: We are here to find Princess Oona. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand? (2 of the guards exchange looks. Tobias walks forward. The polar bear jumps up and roars at him.) Polar Bear: Go away! (He tries to swing at Tobias but Tobias dodges. Everyone else shoots arrows and throws spearsat him. They do no harm to him. He roars louder and knocks 2 of the guards away. As they get up they notice a figure peeking out and going back inside. It's Molly.) Guards: The Queen! (The guards run inside. Molly runs up to the 2nd story. 1 of the guards notices.) Guard: Up there! (They follow her to the 2nd story. The 2nd story is now glowing amber from her anger. The guards raise their crossbows. Molly is scared.) Molly: No, please! (1 of the guards shoots an arrow at her. At the last second, she blasts ice and it stops the arrow inches from her face. She shoots an ice wall at them but they dodge it. They try to attack her but she uses ice to stop the arrows.) Guard: Get her! Get her! (Molly fights for her life. Back outside, the polar bear keeps trying to get Tobias. Tobias hits the polar bear in the leg with his sword. The polar bear cries out with pain and hits Tobias. It destroys part of the bridge and leaves Tobias hanging on for dear life. The polar bear falls off the side. 2 of the guards help Tobias back up. They hurry inside. Inside, Molly is deciding who to attack. She is in rage. She blasts ice at one and it pins him to the wall. She uses ice to push another one out to the balcony. The doors crack and break off and the railing to the balcony is destoryed. The guard tries to push the ice back. Moly tries to use her magic to push it to him. They both struggle. Tobias rushes up to the 2nd story and sees this.) Tobias: Queen Molly! Don't be the monster they fear you are! (Molly snaps out of her rage and realizes what she is doing. She looks at Tobias. She is scared. The guard pinned to the wall uses this advantage and aims his crossbow at her. Tobias sees this and runs over. He reaims it at the chandelier. The arrow is fired. It comes down. Molly sees this and dives out of the way. The chandlier smashes and Molly slips. She is knocked out.) (Scene: Dark room) (Molly wakes up in a bed. She sits up and looks around. She is in the dungeon back in Bubbletucky. She sees a window and tries to run to it but something stops her. She looks down to see that she is chained to the wall. She strains and looks out the window. Bubbletucky is covered in snow and ice and getting buried under more ice and snow that is falling.) Molly: No....what have I done? (The door behins her opens. Tobias enters with a latern. He sets it down and goes over to Molly.) Molly: Why did you bring me back? Tobias: I couldn’t just let them kill you. Molly: But I’m a danger to Bubbletucky. Get Oona. Tobias: Oona has not returned.... (Molly looks outside at the storm with worry.) Tobias: If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please. (Molly looks at him with desparate eyes.) Molly: Don't you see?....I can't. (Tobias sees the sincerity in her eyes.) Molly: You have to tell them to let me go. (Tobias goes over to the door and picks up the latern.) Tobias: I will do what I can. (He leaves. Molly hears crackling and looks down to see the chains starting to freeze. The storm outside gets stronger.) (Scene: Fjords) (Rusty runs toward the kingdom. Nonny is sitting on him holding a very weak Oona in his arms. Gil slides beside them like a penguin. Nonny takes off his hair and puts it on Oona.) Nonny (to Oona): Just hang in there. (to Rusty): Com on, buddy! Faster! (They arrive at the kingdom's walls. Gil slides past them out of control.) Gil: I'll meet you guys at the castle! Nonny: Stay out of sight, Gil! (Gil slides into the village.) Gil: Hello! Townspeople: Aaaaahhh! It's alive! (Scene: Courtyard) (The guards see them arrive.) Guard: It's Princess Oona! (The gates open, Goby, Deema, and a handmaid are there and rush to help Oona.) Deema: Oona! Oh, you had us worried sick! Goby: My Lady! You are freezing! Deema: You poor girl, you’re freezing. Let’s get you inside! Nonny: Get her warm and find Prince Tobias, immediately! Goby: We will. Thank you. (They bring Oona inside.) Nonny: Make sure she's safe! (The gates shut. Nonny stands for a few seconds and turns and walks away. Rusty follows, unsure.) (Scene: Library) (Tobias is with other guards and dignitaries.) Tobias: I’m going back out to look for Princess Oona. French Dignitary: You cannot risk going out there again. Tobias: If anything happens to her... Spanish Dignitary: If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Bubbletucky has left. (Tobias thinks about this and how the kingdom might really need him. The doors open and Deema and Goby enter with a very weak Oona.) Goby: He's in here. Prince Tobias. Tobias: Oona! (He rushes to her and she falls into his arms.) Tobias: You're so cold! (Oona is weak but desparate.) Oona: Tobias, you have to kiss me! Tobias: What? Oona: Now. Here we go. (Oona leans forward and tries to kiss him. She is too weak to reach him.) Deema: We will give you 2 some privacy. (Everyone else leaves. Oona and Tobias are left alone.) Tobias: What happened out there? Oona: Molly struck me with her powers! Tobias: You said she'd never hurt you. Oona: I was wrong. (She crumbles. Tobias picks her up and sets her down on a couch by the fireplace.) Oona: She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me. (Tobias understands this.) Tobias: A true love's kiss. (He lifts her chin gently and leans in slowly. They both close their eyes and pucker up. As they are close to kissing, Tobias stops.) Tobias: Oh Oona. If only there was someone out there who loved you. (He gets up. Oona is confused.) Oona: What? You said you did. (Tobias goes over to the curtains and closes them.) Tobias: As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn’t stand a chance. I knew I’d have to marry into the throne somewhere.... Oona: What are you talking about? (Tobias puts out the candles.) Tobias: As heir, Molly was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you... Oona: Tobias. Tobias: You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that. (He picks up a pitcher and walks over to the fireplace.) Tobias: I figured, after we married, I’d have to stage a little accident for Molly. (He starts to pour water on the fire to put it out. Oona tries to get up to stop him but she falls on the ground, weak.) Oona: Tobias. No, stop! Tobias: But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. (The fire is put out.) Oona: Please. (Tobias chuckles evily. He grabs her chin not so gently.) Tobias: No, you’re no match for Molly. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Bubbletucky from destruction. (She moves free of him. She is mad.) Oona: You won't get away with this! (Tobias goes over to the door and opens it.) Tobias: Oh, I already have! (He shuts the door and locks it. Oona makes her way to the door and tries to yank it open. She is weak and her voice is hoarse.) Oona: Please, somebody help! (The rest of her purple hair turns white. She slumps against the door, slowly dying.) End of Part 5. Recap Tobias and the guards arrive at Molly's palace. The polar bear comes to attack but 2 guards are able to race inside and get to Molly. The 2nd story is amber from her anger. In rage, she pins 1 of the guards and almost pushes the other off to his doom. Tobias is able to get her to stop. 1 of the guards shoots the chandlier. Molly dives out of the way but gets knocked out and taken back to Bubbletucky. Tobias tries to get her to bring back summer but she can't. Nonny gets Oona back to Bubbletucky and Deema and Goby bring her to Tobias. They are given alone time in the library. As they are about to kiss, Tobias stops and reveals his true self. He is really an evil and sneaky person. He puts out the candles and fire so that Oona will die sooner. He locks her in the library. Oona's hair turns competely white and she is slowly dying. Category:Stories Category:Egg Category:Train